La madera de los recuerdos
by Gavi23Can
Summary: Dicen que unos segundos antes de morir recordamos toda nuestra vida rápidamente como si fuera una película.
1. Chapter 1

Mil uno, mil dos, mil tres ¡RESPIRA! /\/ \_/\ /\_ /\ _/ \_ _\\/\/\/\ / \/ \ / \ /\/ \/ \ /\/\/

Fue entonces cuando abrí los ojos y la vi. Era preciosa, más de lo que me había imaginado. Me miraba con una dulzura indescriptible, sintiéndome querida desde el primer momento. Era mi mamá. Y rompí a llorar del frío y la emoción. Me tomó en sus brazos y sentí toda la ternura que te pueden entregar con tan sólo un abrazo. Ella lloraba sin parar de mirarme, me observaba el cuerpito haciendo que me sintiera parte de ella aún estando en el exterior. "Bienvenida al mundo, Bella". Esas palabras hicieron que me quedara observándola ésta vez yo a ella. Acababa de llegar de un viaje muy largo y era lo más bonito que había visto en mi corta vida. "Hola mamá, ya estoy aquí". La calidez que sentía mi cuerpo junto al de ella hacía que me sintiera segura a su lado, y en ese mismo instante deseé no separarme nunca más de mi madre. Era mi ángel, yo venía para cuidar sus alas...y ella las mías.

Cumplía un año y ese mismo día di mis primeros pasos por mí misma. Mi papá me había puesto un globo en la mano haciéndome creer que era él quien me llevaba agarrada. En el álbum de mis momentos olvidados debido a mi corta edad podía observar que en esos momentos mi familia estaba junto a mí. Nunca me sentí sola. Nunca. Y sonrío antes de irme por ello.

Llevaba muy buenas notas a casa y decían de mí que era una niña muy responsable. De vez en cuando hacía de las mías...pequeñas travesuras insignificantes que solían ir acompañadas de cualquier castigo.

Sólo tenía catorce años, y hoy a mis ochenta y tres sigo sin saber qué fue exactamente lo que sentí con ése mi primer beso. Había sido en el colegio con un chico de mi clase. Sin embargo, unos años más tarde pude sentir el verdadero sabor de un beso cargado de pasión. Comenzaba a sentir como una mujer. Mi cuerpo seguía cambiando y mi mente cada día maduraba más; hasta tal punto que decidí olvidarme de los tíos. Me dediqué por completo a estudiar y a centrarme en mí.

Y encontré mi primer trabajo, enamorándome perdidamente del chico que me enseñó tantas cosas sobre la música. Me dedicaba al cien por cien a mi curro, que era lo más adorado que tenía. Cantaba todas las noches en mi querido casino del que guardo gratos recuerdos imposibles de olvidar.

Todos decían que el público me admiraba, pero yo los admiraba aún más. Sus aplausos me llenaban de fuerza para seguir adelante. Y mis problemas quedaban atrapados en el camerino de mi mente.


	2. Chapter 2

Pero...fui realmente feliz cuando lo conocí...hasta el día que lo perdí...

Fue gracioso lo nuestro; empezamos por la convivencia y luego nos hicimos novios.

¡Cómo camelaba el jodío! Me hacía sentir tan bien...que era irresistible no mirarlo con ternura, con amor...

Y nos dimos el primer beso. Fue en la habitación de las chicas. Me preguntó si podía besarme y fue imposible decirle que no. Fue muy dulce. Y tan bonito...

Llegaron las navidades y después de cinco años y medio de relación decidí dejar a aquel hombre que me había enseñado y amado tanto, pero mi corazón ahora pertenecía a otro hombre. Y ese hombre se llamaba Edward.

Al volver fue inevitable hacer el amor. Nos entregamos en cuerpo y alma durante un buen rato. Fue el viaje más bonito que hice en mi vida. A mí me daban miedo las alturas, pero cuando él me llevaba al cielo el vértigo desaparecía.

Recuerdo las bromas, las risas, las lloreras...los besos. Cada vez que me miraba yo me derretía.

Me encantaba acariciarle el pelo, y sentía como su nuca se erizaba.

Y era excitante hacer el amor después de que nos peleáramos.

Era mi ángel de la guarda. Quizás fue un pecado estar con mi guardián, y por eso dejó de latir su corazón tan pronto.

La calidez de su cuerpo comparada con este intenso e infinito frío, era ardiente. Sus caricias quedaron grabadas en mi piel antes de que un camión se viniera contra nosotros. Y murió en mis brazos. Sí...murió entre mis brazos dejándome un regalo. El regalo más bonito que se le puede hacer a una mujer.

Y nació Renesmee. Mi preciosa niña que siempre cuidé con mucho amor.

Toda mi vida luché por ella. Hasta hoy en día que me he quedado sin fuerzas.

*No llores, Renesmee, no llores...que mamá está contigo. Tu padre está a mi lado y dice que te quiere mucho, que pronto os conoceréis. Sé que no me puedes escuchar, pero dile a mis nietos que seré su ángel y que los cuidaré esté donde esté. Te quiero, hija. Te quiero.*

Fin de su vida.

Su cuerpo fue enterrado entre la madera del ataúd y su mente guardó el diario de su vida, quedándose así, en la madera de los recuerdos.

Fin


End file.
